Solitudes Croisées
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Stiles est seul, perdu sans son Compagnon. Quelqu'un, dans la pièce d'à côté, se sent encore plus seul. Mais lui, il le sera toujours. [STEREK établi]


**Note : Et voici un autre OS. Non, je nierais que je suis prolifique. C'est juste que c'est à cause de Lessa, mais aussi de Skayt. Et non, je ne balance personne. Ou si peu. **

**Skayt, ça, c'est parce que tu n'as pas eu ta dose de Peter depuis longtemps.**

**Lessa, ça, c'est parce qu'à cause de toi, j'ai des images bien trop mignonnes de Peter.**

**Bonne lecture les Louloups!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Peter.**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

* * *

**Solitudes Croisées**

Stiles renifla, essuyant les larmes qui s'écoulaient douloureusement de ses yeux, créant de petites rigoles sur ses joues, désertées de toutes couleurs.

Ses mains enfoncées dans l'ample short qui baillait sur ses hanches, grelottant dans le tee-shirt appartenant à son petit-ami, il s'était arrêté devant une des portes du loft, hésitant fortement à abaisser la clanche et à déranger la personne qui devait forcément dormir, étant donné l'heure bien avancée de la nuit.

Sa respiration était haletante, quasiment paniquée. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il ne pouvait pas rester seul dans sa chambre. C'était bien au-dessus de ses maigres forces. Il ne pouvait pas être isolé. Pas ce soir. Pas maintenant.

_Jamais._

Ses tremblements augmentèrent à mesure que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Il leva une main pour la poser sur la porte, mais se ravisa et s'apprêta à se détourner.

\- Stiles ?

Ce dernier sursauta alors que la porte s'ouvrait devant lui, laissant apparaître le possesseur de la chambre, en boxer. Le garçon ne put empêcher ses yeux de se fixer sur le torse puissant, ainsi que les biceps, ressortant légèrement des bras de Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta le loup-garou, s'avança pour poser une main légère sur l'épaule de l'adolescent hyperactif, qui semblait sur le point de se laisser aller à une crise d'angoisse.

\- Je... Je... Rien, j-je suis désolé.

\- Stiles, gronda Peter, tout en restant doux. Je sais que ça fait plusieurs minutes que tu attends devant la chambre. Alors s'il n'y avait vraiment rien, tu serais déjà reparti. Alors ? J'attends.

Après une minute de silence, le loup-garou soupira.

\- Allez entre. Tu sais où te mettre.

Stiles hocha rapidement la tête, allant s'installer dans le lit de l'oncle de son petit-ami, remontant les couvertures sur lui. Déjà, il se sentait mieux; ses larmes se tarissaient petit à petit alors que Peter venait le rejoindre et l'enserrait dans une étreinte légère mais puissante.

\- Il revient dans deux jours, Stiles. Deux jours.

\- J'aime pas dormir sans lui, couina l'humain. Et tu le sais...

\- Oui oui... J'ai effectivement remarqué vu que tu squattes mon lit depuis qu'il est parti.

Peter souffla, se couchant plus confortablement, resserrant son bras sur le torse de l'humain, qui se tortillait dans le lit. Le loup leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il laissait Stiles se contorsionner pour trouver la position la plus commode afin de pouvoir s'endormir. Ses battements de cœur étaient moins rapides, plus apaisés et réguliers, ce qui rassura Peter.

La première fois que Derek était parti, Stiles avait fait une crise de panique, qui avait duré de longues heures, pleurant dans les bras de Peter. Ce dernier n'avait pas saisi pourquoi l'humain réagissait ainsi à l'absence de son compagnon, mais avec le temps, il avait compris. Justement parce que Derek était son _compagnon_, le garçon avait du mal à concevoir une nuit sans son loup pour l'apaiser. La journée était supportable mais la nuit, lorsque l'obscurité était reine, lorsque les étoiles illuminaient le ciel d'un noir d'encre... tous les Démons de Stiles revenaient le hanter. Il avait tellement peur que son petit-ami ne mourût, comme sa mère. Il savait que Derek était résistant et qu'il partait seulement pour régler quelques affaires à New-York, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire à chaque fois que le loup-garou disparaissait de sa vue.

Et Peter l'avait bien compris.

Après en avoir parlé à son neveu, ils avaient conclu que le Bêta avait le droit de prendre Stiles dans sa chambre le cas échéant, sans que Derek n'eût rien à redire.

Et le moins qu'on pût dire était que l'aîné des Hale prenait son rôle à bras le corps, avec plus de force que quiconque.

Pour cause : les amis de Stiles ne semblaient pas ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir l'air morose, triste, voire déprimé que leur proche arborait lorsque Derek était obligé de partir. Personne ne s'était rendu compte que l'hyperactif ne souriait plus autant qu'avant. Qu'il était plus _calme._

En fait, Peter avait l'impression que tout le monde s'en fichait. Tous étaient trop concentrés sur leurs propres problèmes pour se rendre compte de celui du plus souriant de leur groupe. Et Stiles ne leur disait rien. Il continuait à sourire lorsque Scott lui parlait, cachant son visage ravagé derrière un sourire de façade, tellement bien rôdé que même son presque frère se faisait prendre au jeu.

Il continuait à rire lorsque Lydia le molestait à sa façon, dissimulant ses sentiments de plus en plus présents, étouffants, alors qu'il s'imaginait perdre son compagnon.

Et il ne dévoilait rien à ce dernier.

Il taisait tout.

Redevenant le Stiles que tout le monde connaissait lorsque le loup réapparaissait. Parce qu'il savait que dans le cas contraire, Derek serait capable d'arrêter ses propres affaires pour se contenter de rester au loft pour être avec lui.

D'aucun aurait dit que l'hyperactif était entier, le loup à ses côtés.

Peter soupira, se concentrant sur la forme proche de lui. Stiles s'était recroquevillé, à la recherche de chaleur, mais enfin endormi. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était un loup, ou si c'était dû au fait qu'il partageait les mêmes gênes que Derek, mais l'adolescent arrivait à se détendre en sa présence. Un peu moins qu'avec son Compagnon, mais tout de même. Ce n'était pas négligeable. Et c'était aussi quelque chose qui permettait à Derek de partir l'esprit tranquille.

Lui non plus n'aimait pas être séparé de son amant, mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Alors savoir que Peter était là pour rassurer son humain, qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal malgré son passif d'Alpha meurtrier, le soulageait.

Des gémissements retentirent aux côtés de Peter, le faisant revenir à l'instant présent. Il sourit, avisant les marmonnements incompréhensibles de Stiles, et finit par enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Il rapprocha le garçon de lui, enroulant ses jambes à celles, plus fines, afin d'être mis au courant si, pendant la nuit, Stiles faisait un cauchemar.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait hâte que Derek revînt ou non. Après tout, ses nuits avec Stiles étaient les meilleures qu'il passait depuis des années. Il ne voyait pas du tout le garçon comme un amant potentiel, mais il aimait sa joie de vivre et sa façon de se comporter avec lui. Comme s'il était un humain normal. Comme s'il n'avait jamais tué personne. Comme s'il était juste Peter Hale.

Il gronda, fermant les yeux, sentant la respiration régulière de Stiles sur son cou. L'adolescent s'était tourné vers lui, pour se bouiner dans son giron, se détendant un peu plus.

\- Deux jours, Stiles. Et tu pourras dormir tranquillement, sans cauchemar. Et je retournerais à ma solitude.

**Euh... C'est un peu démoralisant. Mais... Peter est seul, quoiqu'on puisse en dire, alors... 'fin voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même *se cache***

**A bientôt les Louloups!**


End file.
